


Something in the Water Part Two

by racheltuckerrr



Series: Something in the Water [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Swimming AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltuckerrr/pseuds/racheltuckerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of you were wondering what happened to them after the end of Part One. Well, here we go..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Water Part Two

Standing in line waiting for her coffee as the early morning sun caresses her face through the wide glass windows, Laura feels an uncharacteristic sense of peace wash over her. It’s been quite a while since her heart was this light and she thinks if this isn’t what flying is like, it still comes pretty frakking close. 

The moment is all but perfect if it wasn’t for the barista who vaguely resembles Billy – but that might just be the way the light catches on his face and now is really not the time to feel guilty about losing contact with him – staring at her the way he is now, because it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and lifted one eyebrow in a silent plea for him to stop, but unfortunately that didn’t happen. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?” she finally couldn’t help herself and broke out in nervous giggles. That seemed to break through to him because he suddenly looked at her with a face that clearly said he knew he was busted, but his expression still hasn’t changed and it was starting to unnerve her, she even started to look over herself in an attempt to figure out what was amiss. “Oh gods no, do I have something on my shirt again, I spent a half hour ironing this last night and I have a teachers’ meeting to go to later today – “

“No. Ma’am. I’m sorry,” he was rambling, and she almost regretted putting him in a position of having to explain himself, but she couldn’t help it, her curiosity now piqued. She managed a tight smile for him, hoping to help him cut to the chase, and even if it was slightly forced it seemed to work well enough.

“It’s just, I’ve been working here for a while now and I’ve noticed you come around here often, but every time you have me write a different name on the cup. Why is that?”

“Oh,” she smiles genuinely this time, and it lights up her whole face, as she steals a glance at the man who’s seemingly reading peacefully in the far corner of the little coffee shop. Then she winks at the barista and says before turning and taking her order, “it’s sort of an inside joke.”

\---

“Fancy meeting you here,” she says cheekily before leaning in for a quick kiss, as if she didn’t just leave him there less than five minutes ago to take her order. Not to mention, they’ve already spent the morning together as well, their early morning routine a bit different these days, but no less physically exhausting. She has to restrain herself from humming out loud just thinking about it. Exercise is important, after all.

“Who are you today?” he asked, putting away the book he was reading before (at her enthusiastic recommendation), eyes shining as she slowly turned her cup toward him so he could see the elegant writing on the side. _Sharon_. “I like it,” he said as he cupped her cheek. “Though the one from last week is still my favorite so far.”

She rolled her eyes as she settled into the cushions next to him, taking a sip of her coffee and enjoying the taste as it warmed her throat from the inside. This little game of theirs started shortly after she found him again, and he insisted on taking her on a proper date _that same day_ (“Before you change your mind – ” “I won’t.” “Or your name.” “Oh is that right? _I’ll show you Bill Adama_.”) and they just happened to find themselves in the same coffee shop they haven’t stopped visiting since then, his playful remark escalating quickly into a game, then a habit, now a familiar ritual that delighted them both, regardless of what else might be going on. 

That was six months ago, and to her credit Laura did deliver a new name every week, up until a week ago when she finally slipped and said her own name instead. Bill was delighted, of course, but Laura was already planning her revenge, and she smiled discreetly into her cup as she tried to imagine his expression when he saw Mrs. Tigh’s first name written on the side of his girlfriend’s cup of coffee.

She steals a glance at him and couldn’t stop the grin from splitting across her face if she tried, because he is right there, and he is _hers_. She honestly never thought that things could ever work out like this for her, and now she’s ashamed to admit even to herself, but she had given up, before she met him. _It just goes to show you, Laura, never give up hope,_ she thinks. Almost as though he knows what she’s thinking, he reaches over for her hand and lifts it to his lips, the gentle touch alone enough to make her feel cherished.

She smiles at him lovingly and sees her expression mirrored in his eyes. She steals a glance at her watch then, and regretfully extricates herself from his hands to go to the ladies’ room before she goes to school. She’s teaching again, though only part time, but even that’s enough to lift her spirits (not that they need any more lifting these days) and make her feel like she’s useful again; the memory of her illness and the nagging feeling of being completely helpless still visits her sometimes, but thankfully it’s never enough to make a lasting impact anymore. She knows that’s because of him too. He made her believe in life again.

She comes back, and as they gather their things she reaches for his hand and gives it a light squeeze.

“I’ll see you tonight, when I get back,” she says as she lightly touches his face, “hopefully in time four our dinner plans.”

“Cooking can wait and so can I. You, _Ms. Roslin_ , just go and educate the youth,” he says as he kisses her nose. “They are so lucky to have you.”

“ _You_ have me.”

“I’m the luckiest of them all.”

He kisses her cheek, and they step out into the morning sun, hand in hand.

\---

Stepping into her apartment, he remembers that the first time he ever set foot there, he was immediately struck by her scent as it was very prominent and slightly overwhelmed him, because it was so her. Now it is a little bit different though, as is the whole atmosphere of the place, and after taking a quick look around it isn’t hard to tell that it’s obviously not just her place anymore.

The shelves are lined with his favorite books (and now they are her favorites too), the bathroom is packed with his things, her closet doesn’t look all that empty anymore and neither is her fridge, because as she was pleasantly surprised to find out, Bill Adama is a man who likes to cook, and is also great at it, which is certainly something that she can appreciate.

Bill, for his part has learned to appreciate the perks of retirement now that he spends most of his time at Laura’s place, usually with the lady herself, not that she seems to mind. A little push from her made him reach out to his son, Lee, again, and although it did take time and effort, in the end all he felt was gratitude, because yet again, she made him reach for the stars and then silently held his hand while he figured it all out. And it payed off, they were expecting Lee and his wife for supper sometime next week. Bill almost couldn’t believe his luck. But it wasn’t really luck, and he knew it. It was all her. He had her to thank for all of it.

Which is why in his downtime, whenever Laura is teaching, he is on a mission of his own, something that he has taken meticulous care not to let her know about and has so far been successful. Although she seems to be content with their life as it is now, she has mentioned on multiple occasions that no matter how much she loves Caprica City, it never quite felt like home, and he can’t help but agree. She also mentioned a cabin, and he was immediately taken with the idea, conspired with some old friends even to help him find the perfect one for the two of them, that would serve as a temporary getaway whenever their life got in the way of _living_. Bill already had his eye on a certain cabin in a secluded area in the mountains and he couldn’t wait to show it to her. There was also a little lake nearby, Laura would love that, he knew.

They were basically already living together in her condo, his hole of a place not much for him to miss, and Saul has been nagging him about it enough so he’ll probably just let his old friend use his place in times of emergencies when even liquid courage isn’t enough to help him deal with his wife (or the other way around). _Friends_ , Bill thinks. You really know how to pick ‘em, old man.

Something else he has already picked out, namely the ring resting in his pocket, his old wedding band long gone from his finger (he’d removed it the day he found out her name, bought _her_ ring after their second ‘date’) served as a reminder that he still had things to look forward to. Good things. He knew she wasn’t ready yet, but he also knew that she wasn’t going anywhere, they’ve both made that clear to each other pretty early on and for now that was enough. It was more than enough.

\---

A year and a half later, when he proposes to her in their cabin, right after they made love in front of the fireplace, and she accepts without hesitation, her eyes filled with tears of joy as he holds her tight, he knows he’s never been happier in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
